HetaOni: Outside Story
by HundredPercentHetalian
Summary: Every HetaOni fan knows what went on in the "inside" of the mansion. But what about the "outside"? This is a story of the struggles that the countries "outside" went through, based on the million hit Hetalia RPV, "HetaOni".
1. World Meeting

**A/N: I KNOW I should be working on Tulip Bouquet and all the others I haven't finished yet, but I got this idea and I REALLY had to do it. Lots of apologies.**

**So as some people know, I'm a huge HetaOni fan. So I started watching the series all over again 'cause it's summer and school's out and all….yeah. So I decided to try this out. I had to go back on episodes AGAIN XD**

**IF you don't know what HetaOni is, or if you haven't got to Part 8, this will contain spoilers. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS. I'm begging you to not read if you haven't got to Part 8, really. I don't want to wreck the heart-warming part. DON'T READ IT IF YOU HAVEN'T GOT TO PART 8! I'M BEGGING YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or HetaOni BY ALL MEANS**

**Rated T since "some" characters cuss XD**

**So the first chapter is at the World Meeting Place!**

"God, where the fuck is _he_?" Romano grumbled. Spain shrugged.

"I heard they went to this 'Haunted Mansion' or whatever,"

"There aren't such things as a ghost, damn it!" Romano protested.

"It's not a ghost," Spain explained. "They said it's a 'monster',"

"Sounds fun," Romano said sarcastically. Spain just snickered.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime, and his brother hasn't come back home yet. Now Romano was starting to get worried.<p>

"_What the hell is _he_ doing? _He_ should be home by now,"_ he thought. He looked next to him in the bed. It's been a long time since it was empty. He and his brother always slept together at the same time (But he didn't ask for it). _"Maybe he's staying at Potato Bastard's,"_ he thought, and got up. He went for the phone, and called Germany. Nothing. _"Well, duh,"_ he slapped his forehead. _"Of course _he_ took Potato Bastard with _him_. Maybe I should call Austria," _he dialed to Austria's.

"Hello?" Austria answered on the other side.

"Hey, did Potato Bastard come home?" Romano quickly answered.

"I haven't seen him after the World Meeting," Austria said. "As a matter of fact, I haven't seen any of the countries that went to the 'Haunted Mansion',"

"…thanks," Romano said, and cut off. Something didn't feel right. _"So what? They decided to camp out at a fucking 'Haunted Mansion'? No way, _he_ doesn't have such guts to do that. They're probably just…staying at a near-by hotel of something…,"_ Romano shook his head. _"Shit, why am I so worried about them? I don't care!"_ Romano pulled the blanket over his head, and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>He woke up screaming. He snapped up, and tried to sort out what he just saw. SWweat was pouring out all over him, and he was clutching his chest.<p>

"_What…,"_ Romano thought, shocked. _"What was that? That…was _his_ memories…"_ Romano shook his head. _"What is _he _doing?"_

* * *

><p>Romano got to the mansion. Alone. He gulped.<p>

_"If...if what I saw was true...then...,"_ He ran up to the gate, and tried to push it open. _"...? What? Why...!"_ He suddenly fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Romano, are you serious?" Spain yelled, almost dropping his tomaotes. Romano nodded.<p>

"I am, damn it,"

"Well...," Spain stared at Romano. "Are you sure it's not a bad dream?"

"No, it's not," Romano replied. He felt like crying.

_"I can't believe I'm actually telling this to him...,"_

"Romano, let's go," Spain said, and pulled Romano's hand.

"What? Wait, where are you taking me you bastard?" Romano said struggling. Spain looked back.

"We're gonna have a World Meeting, now!"

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, they're in danger!" Romano yelled. He stood up and banged the table so hard that it almost flipped over. Everyone looked at him like he was insane. Austria shook his head.<p>

"Romano, I think you are over-thinking this,"

"I am NOT, you fucking piano player!" Romano growled. In the corner of his eye, he saw Hungary glare, her eyes flaming. He ignored her. "I'm telling you, what I saw was true!"

"South Italy, sit down," Switzerland said, cleaning one of his precious machineguns. "You are disrupting the World Meeting. Speaking of which," he looked around the table. "Aren't we missing a few of our members?"

"BECAUSE THEY'RE ALL TRAPPED IN A DAMN MANSION WITH A MONSTER TRYING TO KILL THEM!" Romano screamed so loud that some countries fell off their chairs.

"Oh my god, that's like, totally crazy!" Poland cried.

"Romano come on, how are you supposed to know that? That's insane!" Korea said.

"Because I'm _his_ other half!" he growled. "I have a feeling you'll understand, _South_ Korea!" Korea looked down at his feet.

"I'm _not _related with my other half," he mumbled. Romano huffed.

"Look, I'm _his_ brother, and _his_ other half. I know what _he's_ thinking, and parts of _his_ memories are shared to me as well. Any of you other damn stone-heads understand?" he snapped, and looked around. "No way huh?" Romano mocked. "None of _you_ have a brother or a sister!"

"As much as I don't like to approve it," Iceland spoke up, his Puffin pecking at nuts. "But I _am_ related to Norway,"

"So you finally admit it?" Norway snickered.

"Shut up I don't understand what you're talking about!" Iceland snapped.

"AND I'M RELATED TO BROTHER!" Belarus suddenly growled. "I NEED TO FIND HIM! MARRY! MARRY!"

"I'm related to you and Russia too you know…," Ukraine silently mumbled.

""BUT NONE OF YOU ARE A PART OF YOUR SIBLING'S COUNTRY!"Romano screamed. "I AM, YOU BITCHING BASTARDS!" Austria shook his head.

"Stop being such a clown Romano. You're acting unlike yourself. And I assure you, your brother is fine,"

"He isn't!" Romano yelled. "What do you fucking know?" Suddenly, Hungary snapped up, not able to cope with Romano's insults at Austria anymore.

"Do you have proof?" she said challengingly. Romano gulped.

"Uh…,"

"Well then, looks like there's no need for an argument anymore," she said victoriously, and sat down. Romano bit his lips.

"I'm telling you, it's true," his eyes started to get watery. "You know what?" he said, his voice shaking. "If none of you are believing me, I'll just go myse –,"

"I believe him," someone spoke up. Everyone turned, and Spain was sitting proudly. Austria rolled his eyes.

"Please Spain. You're very biased, and everyone knows that for a fact," a few snickers went up in the room. But it didn't seem to bother Spain at all.

"If I know something for a fact, Romano isn't the type of kid that lies on stuff like that,"

"Don't treat me like a baby!" Romano snapped, but Spain went on.

"And if you don't want to believe, I'll tell you this. What's the loss?" Everyone got silent. Suddenly, someone raised their hand. It was Denmark.

"I kinda agree with these two, ya know?" he said. Norway glared at him. Denmark chuckled.

"Well, that's what Nor thinks, and I'm just goin' with it,"

"You're annoying, Anko," Norway mumbled. Switzerland crossed his arms.

"So, what's _your_ argument?"

"Ask Nor, I'm not the one who ca –," Denmark's face suddenly, got squished into the table. Everyone was pretty positive there was a giant green hand above Denmark's head for a second.

"You're annoying, Anko," Norway repeated and stood up. "My friends,"

"Your friends?" Liechtenstein asked. "You mean…fairies?" Norway nodded.

"They don't like that mansion,"

"Um, Nor…." Finland started, but Norway kept going.

"They say they see gloomy things in there,"

"…m?" Sweden grunted.

"If I say it more exact," Norway sighed. "A monster,"

"I told you!" Romano jumped up. "See! There's a flesh eating monster in that mansion and they're all in danger! Especially my brother!"

"Why is _he_ the one in most danger?" Ukraine asked.

"Because…," Romano started to say, and plugged up. "I can't say it now and there's a reason. Plus, you guys won't believe me anyway,"

"You don't know until you say it." Lithuania said stiffly. Romano sighed.

"You know what? It's faster if we go there now, and I'll explain there. There's no good staying here,"

"I am not wasting my time with your game right now Romano." Estonia said sternly. Suddenly, Romano exploded.

"A GAME?" Romano screeched. "YOU THINK I'M TALKING ABOUT MY BROTHER DYING FOR A _GAME_?" Everyone jumped. "I'M NOT LYING, ALL YOU FUCKING HOLLOW-HEADED BASTARDS, FOR THE DEEPEST SHIT OF THE BITCHING HELL!"

"Romano…," Spain tried to grab Romano's arm, but he was swatted away. He jumped on the table, and snatched the machinegun out of Switzerland's hand.

"You wouldn't dare!" Switzerland threatened, but Romano just glared.

"I'm not lying, and I'll prove it to all of you!" he screamed. He made a shot at the ceiling. The girls (and Latvia) screamed, the others filched, and Switzerland growled threateningly. "I'm gonna blow the whole place up!"

Austria stared at him for a second, and then stood up. Romano pointed the weapon at him.

"Romano, take me to the mansion," Austria said. Romano lowered the machinegun. Austria sighed. "I'll admit Romano…I haven't seen you _that_ fired up for a while, and I know how much you care about your brother,"

"…no I don't," Romano said blushing.

"If Austria is going, so am I." Hungary stood up. Switzerland sighed.

"Fine. I'll go too." he stood up. Lichtenstein followed.

"I'm going!" Denmark shot up.

"You're _so_ annoying Anko." Norway said, but stood up anyway. Finland, Sweden, and Iceland stood up as well. So did Poland, Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia. Ukraine stood up, and Belarus did as well but she mumbled gently,

"It's only for brother."

"Well, looks like we have our members." Austria said.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you see Nor?" Denmark asked in front of the mansion. Norway stared at the mansion.<p>

"Darkness, evil, all those," Norway said. He looked back at Denmark. "Anko, you have something I can use?"

"Huh? Sure thing!" Denmark went through his pocket and pulled out a pencil. Norway took it, and hurled it through the gate. The pencil dropped to the ground. Suddenly, the it crushed into pieces.

"Whoa! That was like, totally epic!" Poland cried excitedly. "Lith, did you see that? Huh? HUH?"

"Yes Po, I saw it," Lithuania said tiredly.

"What just happened?" Switzerland asked. Estonia blinked, and answered.

"I think it just decomposed,"

"Decomposed?" Hungary asked. "That fast?"

"I'm telling you, this mansion is messed up," Romano said. Spain looked at him.

"Romano, are you okay? You look kinda sick,"

"I'm fine," Romano lied. He felt his stomach getting squeezed, and his head was starting to bang. _"What the hell are you doing?"_

"Anyway," Estonia coughed. "Would someone explain to me _how_ the pencil decomposed to quick? That is not scientific _at all_."

"Because the time in place is not flowing correctly," Norway answered. Everyone looked at him.

"Check your watches," Romano ordered. Everyone looked at their watches, and compared them. There was a huge fuss.

"But how?" Finland said, looking at his and Sweden's over and over again. "It was all the same when we left the World Meeting Center!"

"I told you," Romano sighed. "I don't know how, but this place is NOT NORMAL,"

"So, what about that 'monster'?" Korea asked. Romano glared at him.

"What? You _actually_ want to see it?"

"Whatever!" Poland said. "We should like, just go in!"

"NO!" Romano screamed. Everyone looked at him. "We have to get ourselves armed! We can't go in there with nothing, or the monster will eat all of us!"

"I agree," Norway said. "This place doesn't feel right. All my friends…I can't see them anymore. I think they all fled,"

"Only if we could ask England, huh?" Iceland said. "He has the same _vision_ as you." Suddenly, there were gunshots.

"Switzerland!" Austria snapped.

"That wasn't me!" Switzerland protested, but checked his machinegun (Which he _always_ carries around) just in case.

"Then what…," Lithuania started, and then gasped. "You don't mean…."

"Inside?" Romano finished for him. "Yeah, that's right. That was probably America's shotgun. Why would he go shooting off his gun for some random reason?"

"BROTHER!" Belarus suddenly screamed. "Brother's in there! I felt his 'Kolhoz'!"

"Me too," Ukriane nodded.

"Then America and Russia are probably having another 'Cold War' in there." Hungary joked, but Belarus shook her head.

"Brother doesn't use 'Kolhoz' at everyone. Only to enemies he KNOWS that's a threat to his life," she lightly hissed. "That fat country ISN'T a threat."

"Um…may I ask?" Liechtenstein said, raising her head.

"Go on," Austria urged.

"Why…," Liechtenstein started shyly. "Why won't they come out of the front door? No offence to you –," she looked at Romano, "– but your brother isn't the bravest I know. Normally, _he _would probably try to run out of the mansion first thing. Why wouldn't he?"

"Because the damn front door is locked," Romano groaned. "I saw it in _his_ memories," Everyone fell silent. Suddenly, Norway perked up.

"I felt it,"

"What?" Denmark asked. Norway looked at him straight in the eye.

"A 'Patronus',"

"So…England?" Latvia asked. Norway nodded.

"And it wasn't aimed at a country. It was aimed at…," Norway shivered. "I don't know. And I'm not sure if I _want_ to know."

"Here, a deal," Spain spoke up. "Everyone go get your weapons. Come back here an hour later. If you don't want to come, fine. Go home. Yes?"

"Sound like a good plan." Austria nodded.

"All right then," Romano nodded. "Break!" _"I'm coming."_

**A/N: So if you're interested now, go to Chapter 2. Yes, I updated two chapters in the same day. Read the A/N in Chapter 2 to understand why….and also other stuff is in Chapter 2 A/N as well. Like the description of Norway, a poll, and my conversation with Hetalia characters XD**


	2. Romano and Spain

**A/N: Um…I'll explain why I was able to update two chapters in one day. Originally, I was gonna make these two chapters in one. But then I got REALLY long so I decided to break it.**

**Okay so, let's get started! This chapter is Romano and Spain, but it's mainly Romano XD**

Romano set foot in front of the gate. Behind the gate, a majestic mansion stood. He bit his lips. The mansion looks like a normal mansion anywhere from the outside – but in the inside, the mansion is deadly to anything. Before, only Romano knew that _outside_. But then, he spilled it all out, and convinced everyone. Now mostly every country in the world knew what was inside the white mansion.

"_This time…this time,"_ he thought. He heard a voice, and looked back. He saw Austria talking to Spain. To his surprise, after they broke up, everyone came back with weapons.

"We'll meet you guys here later," Spain said to Austria. "Go ahead and ask information about this place at the town. If we're lucky, they might sell weapons!"

"Contact me when you find _him_ will you?" Austria said.

"Sure thing!" Spain said. "Well, see you later!"

"Yes, later." Austria nodded, and started to walk off when Switzerland grabbed his coat.

"That's not the way to the town, you idiot!" he snapped. Austria and Switzerland started fussing, but Romano paid no attention. All his focus was at the mansion.

"_Veneziano…are you still there? Are you with everyone else?"_

"Romano?" Spain called his name. Romano turned around.

"What, you bastard?"

"C'mon, let's get going!" Spain smiled confidently. "Austria and the others left. We better find _him_, fast!"

"Yeah, whatever," Romano mumbled. Spain raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to all your energy? You were the one who almost destroyed the World Summit Building when you went on a rage on about _he_ is in trouble and we all have to go save _him_,"

"Shut up damn it!" Romano snapped. Spain chuckled.

"Anyway, let's go!"

"No, wait!" Romano tried to pull him back, but it was too late. Spain pushed the gate open, and stepped in the garden. Romano stared at him in shock.

"Romano?" Spain stared at him curiously.

"Um…nothing," Romano mumbled.

"_It let us through?" _Romano quickly went through his thoughts. _"It's probably because…the time…so…Veneziano?"_

"Romano, let's go!" Spain called, deeper in the garden.

"I'm going damn it!" Romano yelled, and ran through the gate. There was nothing unordinary. For now.

* * *

><p>Romano stared at the mansion in front of him speechless. He put his hand on the doorknob, but didn't dare to check if it would open. He sighed.<p>

"So this is the place, huh?" Spain said, looking up at the mansion.

"Duh. What else does it look like to you?" Romano grumbled.

"Haven't used this in a long time, huh?" he said, looking at his ax. He swung it around a few times. "Don't think I lost my touch yet!"

"Hey Spain, you idiot!" Romano yelled. "Dammit, where'd everyone else go? They should be back by now. They probably got lost, the bastards!"

"With a good chance," Spain shrugged. "Romano, really worried about _him_ aren't you?"

"Shut up, you _merda_!" Romano growled. Spain sighed.

"Shouldn't you try calling _him_ now?"

"…fine," Romano mumbled. He took out his cellphone from his pocket. He opened his address book, and found the name he was looking for.

"Italy=Veneziano"

"Idiot," Romano mumbled quietly. He pressed the call button, and brought the phone to his ear. The ringing noise went on for such a long time, it started to scare him._ "Was I too late?"_ He thought. _"Veneziano, what –,"_

The ringing stopped.

"Um! Roma –,"

_He_ answered.

"You IDIOT!" Romano screamed, but feeling relieved. Spain jumped back a little in shock. "What took you so fucking long to answer, goddammit!"

"What? What? It's true?" His brother babbled. "It's really you? How? You _are_ Romano, aren't you?"

"Of _course_ it's me! Ack, wait – Spain!" Suddenly, Spain lunged for the phone. Romano tried to kick away his former Suzerain Country, but Spain swiftly grabbed it out of his hand. "You can't take my phone! Give it back!"

"Spain too? It can't be true…. Why?" Romano heard his brother mumble on the other side. Romano snatched the phone out of Spain's hand and growled threateningly. Spain backed away.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Romano talked into the phone, bringing it up to his ear again while keeping an eye out for Spain's surprise attack again. "Now listen, Veneziano –," He heard sobbing on the other side. "…? Are you crying?"

"No, I – I'm just happy," Italy answered. "Hey Romano, can you fill in for me at work tomorrow?"

"Whaat?" Romano groaned. He had enough work to do _himself_. He saw Spain trying to listen to their conversation, and he tried to head-butt him like the old days. Spain quickly jumped backwards. He mouthed,

"_I'll go find Austria._" and ran off. Romano rolled his eyes.

"Tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, and forever and ever…. Can you?" Italy said.

"...," Romano didn't answer. Something was obviously wrong with his brother. Not like he _just_ noticed it though. "No," he answered.

"Romano –," Italy said desperately. Romano gritted his teeth.

"It's _your _job. Just get your ass back here and take fucking care of it yourself!" He yelled. "And real idiot you are! Well, cowardly as well, I'll say –,"

"Ro…can't…ou!..lo!" The phone started to buzz, and it got cut off.

"_Cazzo!_" Romano cussed. "Tsk! It got fucking cut off!" he closed the phone. "Oh, well. At least I got to call him. God, my brother's such a pain in the ass…," He looked at the gate at the entrance. No one was there yet. "And Spain and the others are taking their sweet time getting here. Why aren't they back already?" he snapped angrily. "…," he stared at the mansion once again. "Veneziano…," he mumbled. He squeezed the phone in his hand. "I'm coming."

* * *

><p>"Romano!" someone yelled, and Romano turned back. Spain was running towards him.<p>

"Damn Spain, where's everyone else?" Romano asked.

"Austria…he…," Spain wheezed.

"You know what? Whatever," Romano stopped Spain. "We're going in without them,"

"But…how?" Spain asked holding his chest. "The door?" Romano looked at the door, and shivered. The door just didn't seem normal to him.

"No," he shook his head.

"Then were else can we go in?" Spain asked. "Should we look for a back entrance? Maybe there's –,"

"Shut up for a fucking second, will you?" Romano snapped, and closed his eyes. Memories – his brother's memories – started to flow into his mind.

"Romano?" he heard Spain calling his name worriedly, but he ignored him, and started to sort out the images.

"_Numbers...a clock? A _Grandfather_ clock. Is that…a book? A Bible, probably?...no, it's a diary. Those words…that's Veneziano's writing! So that's _his_ diary? No, that's not what I'm looking for… Wait, what is that thing? It's all red…wait…is that…blood?" _Romano felt a chill fun down his spine. He ruffled his hair frustrated. _"Ugh! That's not important now, shit! C'mon, I've seen it before…it's…a tunnel. A rope ladder…it's the sky. It's _outside. _It's…it's an escape route!"_ Romano flashed his eyes open, and grabbed Spain's arm.

"What?" Spain said, shocked.

"We have to find a hole in the ground!" Romano yelled, and started running dragging Spain along.

"Wait, Romano, what are you talking about?"

"I think…it should be near the walls of the mansion. We're gonna search around the wall, got that you bastard?" Romano barked.

* * *

><p>He ran around the house, looking for the escape route he saw. "There it is!" Romano cried. There was a hole, big enough for two men, open wide on the ground. He dropped Spain on the ground, and ran to it.<p>

"There was another one that I hid with America. And then…um…," someone was mumbling inside. Romano heard the voice.

"_Veneziano!" _"I FOUND YOU VENEZIANOOO!" Romano dropped to his knees and screamed in the hole. Spain came trotting over next to him.

"…what?" He heard his brother mumble uneasily. He looked up, and his eyes opened wide in shock. "Ro – wh – why?" Italy almost screamed.

"Good thing the front door wouldn't open, so I was just loitering around here," Romano lied. He was Spain steal a glance at him. "I finally found you! What the hell have you been up to?"

"Ita!" Spain yelled happily. "Thank God! You can't stay here all alone. Where are all the other guys?"

"What – what are you doing here? We didn't ask you to come!" Italy said panicking.

"What did you do with the clock?" Romano asked suddenly. Spain looked at him curiously. "Did you break all of them?"

"–!" Italy looked at his older – and slightly identical – brother in horror. "How – how did you know about that?" he stammered.

"Answer me!" Romano yapped. "Did you break the last clock?"

"It can't be…," Italy shook his head. "You weren't supposed to know about that…What are you even doing here in the first place?"

"Romano," Spain said soothingly. "I know you're happy to see him, but don't get too excited –,"

"Veneziano!" Romano shrieked, ignoring Spain. "I'm coming there right now, so don't move!" he tried to put his foot on the rope ladder.

"N-no!" Italy said, panicking more than ever. "Don't come here, no matter what! Go home! What are you doing here? How – how did you know?"

"…," Romano stayed quiet for a few seconds. He finally opened his mouth. "Try saying my name,"

"R – Romano…," Italyanswered, dumbstruck.

"No!" Romano yelled. "Say my full name!"

"…," Italy looked down at the ground. Spain looked at him worriedly, but Romano kept glaring at his brother.

"_Say it!"_

"Italy," his brother finally opened his mouth. "Italy=Roma…no…,"

"Yeah, that's right," Romano snapped. "I'm Italy, too!" He realized that he had clenched his hands into a fist. "I don't know everything you remember, but I do plan on carrying at least a little of that burden on my shoulders! You haven't been alone all this time!" His fists started to shake. "You've…broken quite a few clocks, haven't you?"

"Y – Yes…but…," Italy halted.

"The flow of time got fixed," Spain jumped in the conversation. "That's why we were finally able to get here. Not just us, you know? The others are also coming to help you guys,"

"I fiiiiinally found you," Romano said. "I've been trying to find you for ages – couldn't find you – the phone wouldn't work, and sometimes I felt these shocks, like half of me disappeared, every single time –," Romano remembered all the times he went to the mansion alone. He'll try to push open the mansion gate, and he'll find himself in front of the gate again. No matter how many times he tried, he kept coming back to where he started. Then, he'll collapse to the ground of pain. His whole body started shaking. "You…IDIOT!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Italy looked down at the ground, like he was thinking something. "Veneziano?" Romano called slightly worried. _"Why…does he look like he's going to scream?"_

"I'm sorry, Romano. I have to go," Italy said, and walked back a step. "I'm sorry but…," Italy bit his lips. "Just go home!" he finally yelled, and he went running down the tunnel.

"_NO!"_

* * *

><p>"Ack! YOU BASTERD!" Romano yelled after his brother. "Wait!" He tried to jump in, when Spain pulled him back.<p>

"Whoa! No, Romano! I'll try going down the rope first, and you just wait here, okay?" Spain said, pushing Romano aside.

"Can you really use this ladder?" Romano said peeking in the tunnel. "I can't see the bottom well…,"

"I think it's okay?" Spain shrugged. "Thought I can't see it very well, either. The boss will go down fist, so wait just a moment!" he smiled, and patted Romano's shoulder. He grabbed the top, and started climbing down.

"_Wish he'll just fall off or something," _Romano thought. _"That'll be slightly entertaining,_"

"It's fine," Spain said looking up to Romano. "The ropes aren't even rotten…," Suddenly, his foot slipped and he crashed to the ground.

"Spain? A – Are you okay?" Romano said pushing his body over the hole. _"Well, that _was_ quite entertaining_,"

"Ugh…ow…," Spain mumbled, rubbing his back. "Oh no, the ropes are burnt half was down….I hadn't noticed…Ooh, ow,"

"H – hey!" Romano yelled.

"Romano," Spain said back.

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad Ita is all right," he said, and smiled.

"…Hn," Romano answered. Spain chuckled.

"I'll see if I can find something to replace the ladder. Wait just a moment,"

"All right," Romano sighed. "Don't take too long, or I'll just get down this. A – And…," Romano mumbled. Spain smiled at him. "B – Be careful…," _"Damn it!"_

"Oh! Are you worried about me? That makes me so happy! I'll be right back, so just wait there," Spain said, and ran off into the tunnel.

"I didn't fucking mean it," Romano mumbled to himself. Suddenly, he remembered something that Austria told Spain. He took out his phone, and dialed Austria._ "The idiot," _Romano smirked to himself. _"Can't wait to see his face when Austria calls him!"_

**A/N: That's it for now! I'll add more chapters, so please be patient! I still have six more stories I have to work on…Idiot…idiot…idiot…(puts bucket on head and starts hitting self).**

**Okay, so yes, when I said "some" characters cuss, I ment Romano XD**

**Prussia: Hey, wait a sec!**

**Me: What?**

**Prussia: When is awesome me coming out?**

**Me: Never, with the plot I'm going with**

**Prussia: WHAT? BUT I'M AWEOSME!**

**Me: Yes, and you're INSIDE. You get the spotlight most of the time. So this time, it's the outside people that get the spotlight. Okay? (Shoves Prussia back in screen)**

**America: Hey, I have to come out since I'm the hero!**

**Me: Yeah, hero made his brother go blind. HOW COULD YOU?**

**America: HE'S NOT BY BROTHER!**

**Me: Shut up you get back in the screen or I will go destroy McDonalds! (Shoves America back in screen)**

**England: I apologize about the git**

**Me: Oh no don't worry about it! I hope you get your sight back! (Glomp hugs England)**

**England: *sighs* crazy fangirls. They never get tired to they?**

**Me: FANGASM!**

**Okay, I'll stop XD**

**I'm not sure, but I made Norway kinda "Magical" like England. I mean, he has the **_**sight**_** too, so why not? Oh, and "Anko" means "big brother" in Tsugawa dialect. Japan has a LOT of dialects. In the original Japanese "Hetalia Axis Powers", Norway speaks Tsugawa dialect for some reason XD**

**I know Austria sound like a b-word. I apologize. **

****Next, it'll probably be Austria and the others, and then it'll branch off into the Girls Party, the Guys Party, Soviets and the Nordics (even though they were only mentioned). ****

**Okay, here's the part where I have to ask you guys (If you're interested for another chapter…). Which of the following do you guys want Chapter 4 to be?:**

**Guys Party/Girls Party/Soviets Party/Nordics Party**

**I set up a poll at my profile page, so please answer! (If you're interested for another chapter…)**

**So, wait patiently! Okay, now I have to do that FF and this one too, and…**


End file.
